Fault
by lillianrosemarie
Summary: this wasn't origionally a vampire academy story. Rose Hathaway is a young girl forced to suffer the abuse o her drunken father. will she be able to open up to someone or will she let him slowly kill her...
1. Chapter 1

"Rose!" bellowed my father, "god damn, where the fuck are you? Your bus is here!"I abruptly caked on the rest of my face powder over the large purplish bruise on my cheekbone, before pulling down the sleeves of my t-shirt to hide my arms. As suspected my no-good, dead beat, abusive father was already back in front of the television, a can of beer in his hand softly muttering profanities under his name is Rosemarie Hathaway, and I've been abused for as long as I can remember, I think it started around the time my mother died. No one knows why she died, she just lost the will to live I guess. It happened right after I had broken my arm, I had been out at my grandparents' house when I tried to climb the tall oak in their back yard. I had made my seven year old legs climb up all the ruts and limbs until I had finally reached the top. It was magical to say the least, you could see for miles and the sight of the sun shining through the leaves, transforming them into the most precious gem stones you had ever seen...beautiful. Everything seemed perfect, for one moment; frozen in time there was nothing but light, and beauty, and everything good in the world. Then I had to go and ruin it…as always. I had leaned forward to get a better view of the tiny cocoon that was resting on a forked branch a few feet in front of me, when suddenly I was airborne. Panic surged through me and the fall seemed to last forever; when I had finally hit the ground I hit it hard. The impact snapped my head back, crashing my teeth together; I would have been fine if I hadn't tried to catch myself. It had sounded like a branch snapping off, in fact that's what I thought had happened until I felt the pain. It was excruciating, my mind wouldn't work and when I tried to get up and walk to the house my knees buckled and I fell flat on my face.I don't know how long I laid there before she found me. When my mother saw me she let out a shriek and ran to my side, not a smart decision for someone who was ten months pregnant and due in two weeks. But what was just downright _stupid_ was when she scooped me up into her arms and waddled inside before calling a doctor. The doctor ended up at our house all night, first to set and cast my arm, and then to deliver the baby that wasn't due for another two weeks. I remember running to the open door when I heard her screams start, seeing the blood soaked sheets and my mother's ashen face contorted with pain. What I remember most of all was the quiet little tiny person abandoned on the floor, purple bruises on its neck where the umbilical cord had wrapped around suffocating it. My little brother had died before he had even gotten a chance to live. My mother followed after a week told me later that my mother had been on bed rest, told not to exert herself in any way so that the umbilical cord wouldn't wrap around the baby's neck. My father had come home two days after my mother passed away; he went with my grandmother into his bedroom where she told him everything that had happened. That was the first time he hit me.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS JUST SO YOU KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A DISTURBING LEMON (ACTUALLY ITS A RAPE), THE LEMON PART WILL BE ITALICIZED SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ!**

Some people hate school, but those people don't know how lucky they are. They only have to worry about that math test that's coming up. They don't have to sit alone at lunch or be anti-social because they're afraid that if they make a friend or let someone get close to them they will find out their secret.

This is how my days are, but even though I have no friends and people whisper behind my back it's still better than being at home with my dad. Last night we got into it again. He said that I was hiding the remote so that he couldn't find it. So smelling the alcohol on him I cautiously went into the living room where he was standing and picked the remote up off the top of the TV. Apparently that wasn't good enough, and I needed to be taught a "lesson". He pinned me on the floor and got out his hunting knife that he always kept in his belt loop. He forced me to watch as he carved "OBEY" into my smooth tan stomach.

This was what I was thinking about when I bumped into the new girl with blond hair cut into a perky little bob. She was actually quite pretty with golden hair and jade green eyes. Actually to me it looked like a unicorn had thrown up pepto bismol all over her…seriously she was wearing that much pink. Pink shoes pink leggings, pink mini dress…you name it. Strangely it was a good look for her though.

Anyway when I met eyes with her I noticed her looking at my cheekbone…then I saw her gaze slide down to my shirt. Realizing that she must have been seeing evidence of my father abusing me I quickly turned on my heel and fast walked to the girls bathroom. Lifting up my shirt I noticed that my cuts, well words really, had broken open and were now slowly oozing blood down my abdomen. I knew I had to do something and quick…after searching through my book bag o found two things that would be useful. A pad in case I got an early period, and tape in case a very essential button covering my cleavage on my shirt popped off. After placing the pad over my wound and taping it securely in place I went to look at myself in front of the mirror to see what could be done about the bruise on my face. Nothing a little more cover-up couldn't take care of.

**HEY GUYS JUST SO YOU KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A DISTURBING LEMON (ACTUALLY ITS A RAPE), THE LEMON PART WILL BE ITALICIZED, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ!**


	3. Chapter 4

Oh. My. God! He saw me staring at him. I am extremely embarrassed. It happened during my English period, all the seats were taken except for the one next to me! So, much too all the other skanks's dismay, he sat next to me. I spent the whole period ogling him in the seat next to him, when out of nowhere he just turns and says in the most ridiculously delicious accent, "can you please stop staring at me, it's making me uncomfortable." Well at least he noticed me…

I can't get him out of my head. I try and try and try, but I'm just as obsessed as all the other superficial girls in this school. I can't help it, every time I look into those deep chocolate eyes I feel like he's staring into my soul. It doesn't help that our English teacher paired us up for the big English project due in a month. That means we will have to go to each other's houses…that means I'm going to have to come up with a bunch of excuses as to why he can't come over to my house. I can confidently say that this is going to be hell.

"Hey rose wait up!" I was so startled to be hearing someone actually calling my name at school that I slipped on the gravel in the road and almost fell. Except I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist; keeping me upright.

"So rose I was thinking we should get together this weekend and work on our essay." He said, "We could go to my house if you want, my mom has been bugging me to bring some friends over." He finished with a cocky grin on his face…of course my only response was a nod and a quick "ok". I instantly felt like a jerk for basically blowing off the only person who is nice to me; so I added on a smile that felt somewhat forced and said "that would be great, I don't really hang out with many people…so thanks."

God I'm stupid. I basically told him that I was a loser with no friends…well, I am but he doesn't need me to blatantly tell him that! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Anyway, step one of operation fool social life is about to commence. I have to get my dad to let me go to the library…except I won't be at the library; I will be at Dimitri's house. I met his mother the other day. We had been talking when she walked up to us and made him introduce me. We made small talk and I instantly took a liking to the woman. I told her more about myself than I had ever let anyone know. I told her that my favorite color was green, because it had been the color of my mother's eyes. My favorite flower was a lily, because it was going to be my dead siblings name if it had been a girl. And that I was a year younger than Dmitri but we had several of the same classes, because I was taking advanced classes in all subjects.

It ended all too soon, Dmitri had to go pick up his little sister, and I had to go take another beating…or possibly a raping. The nice part was that we were friendly around each other. We weren't friends exactly, but I think it's getting there. My new friend count is: 1 (possibly)


	4. Chapter 5

Hi guys, its lillianrosemarie here...I'm so sorry that u guys haven't heard anything from me in a long long loooooong time. I am going to be writing a new story soon, and i am debating whether or not to continue my first story called Fault. Please message me if you want me to continue my story or just give up on. Also, i promise that i will start updating fairly regularly. My goal is to update a chapter a week. Thanks guys love you all!

Xoxoxoxoxoxox lillianrosemarie xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 6

It had been another bad evening at home last night. I'm pretty sure my left arm was broken, and i had bruises everywhere. I had to wear big dark sunglasses in the hopes that nobody would see the purplish ring round my right eye. Plus, to top it all off i was sick; like, really sick. The type of sick that makes you feel like your body is trying to tear itself apart, and you can't stop shaking. I probably should have gone to the hospital by now, considering that i had a 104 degree fever this morning and am feeling increasingly worse.

I was contemplating whether another beating on my ragged body would be a fair trade for me going to the hospital to end this cursed sickness. When all of a sudden the perky blond dressed in pink came and sat down at my table, quickly followed by Dimitri. I was shocked to say the least. No one ever sat at my table. Normally i would be elated that i had some type of friends...i mean, even acquaintances are better than nothing. Too bad i couldn't even focus on their faces because black spots were dancing across my vision

Blondie was asking me a question, but i couldn't hear her. I couldn't even lift my head up off the table to open my eyes. All of a sudden i was being lifted into strong arms, which i would have been able to appreciate more if i wasn't shivering so hard i might as well have been having a seizure. I heard frantic voices, one the shrill tone of a female, and the other the deep velvety voice of a male. They were calling my name. Well, actually they were screaming. Then i felt a pressure on my chest, like someone was beating on it. I screamed, because it hurt so badly. Granted it might have had something to do with my cracked rib, but still. Then I was being passed off to different hands that strapped me down to a hard bed. A gurney, said a voice somewhere in the back of my mind. Around that was around the time i blacked out...


End file.
